


Acceptance

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori takes his time to trust fully but when he does, he does so with a full heart.





	

Once Nori accepts what he feels for Dwalin, comes to terms with how he has grown to trust him, let his walls down around him, it is the easiest thing to cuddle in Dwalin's arms, in and out of bed. 

 

No words are needed, just a look shared between the two of them outside of bed and inviting arms in bed.

 

‘I love you,’ Nori admits, eventually, in the safety of Dwalin's arms, his hair unraveled, his heart without a care in the world, as it's fit to bursting with love. 

 

Dwalin gasps, his arms holding Nori tightly, so close. ‘I love you also, my love.’

 

Nori has never felt as safe as he feels right then, there in Dwalin's arms, in his love. 


End file.
